Forgotten Birds of Konoha
by AriaPsiana389
Summary: The Takanashi clan used to be well known because of its bonds with birds. What used to be inside the hidden leaf village's walls until an unfortunate event is now outside. After that all knowledge of the clans existance started to fade, only a few know of their clans ways let alone their existance. Asuka Takanashi is third in line to be the heir and wants her clan to be known again
1. Prologue

The Takanashi clan used to be well known because of its bonds with birds and raptors of the skies. The clans compound used to be inside the hidden leaf village's walls until an unfortunate event that forced them outside of the walls and into the trees that surrounds Konoha. After that all knowledge of the clans existance started to fade, only a few other clans kept their ties. They are also the clan to suffer the least in the Kyuubi attack.

A Takanashi is an expert on arial combat and fighting from a distance. Their weaknesses lie on the ground and they tend to stick to hit and run tactics. Their avian partners help them when needed in return for what they need. The birds are chosen at birth and are larger and live longer than their normal species.

The children of the Takanashi clan aren't classed as ninja until their birds can fly so that they can receive help on the field of battle. They are also not allowed to leave the compound unless they are accompanied by a superior, which also means that they cannot enroll in the ninja academy and they have to recieve special training from their parents. On a rare occasion or they are of high status they can join other ninja teams from Konoha.

Asuka Takanashi is a 6 year old Takanashi whose partner is a Flores Hawk-Eagle by the name Mika. Her parents are the leaders of the clan, Hayato and Koharu. She has three siblings, Shun her older brother, Shizuka, her older sister and Emi her younger sister by two years. Shun and Shizuka were twins and ten years older. Her father had a Harpy Eagle, her mother a Ornate Hawk-Eagle, Shun a Black Winged kite, Shizuka a Black Shouldered Kite and Emi a Brahminy Kite.

 **A/N: So hey, I just wrote this as a prologue to give more information about the story and such, the chapters will be much longer than this, atleast around 1,000 words or more.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok this wasn't actually meant to be a finished chapter but I thought I would upload it while I had the chance. Also turns out that it's not just my laptop not letting me upload, so I did it the long way and loaded the whole document. Must be a virus on my memory stick.**

The sky was clear and it was the middle of summer so it was sunny and a rather warm day. Large trees surrounded a clearing, the tops of buildings could be seen not too far away.

There was a shriek as a flurry of dark brown and white feathers fell to the ground.

The collapsed bird soon stood up and shook out her feathers.

A small girl ran over to the bundle and check her over for any injuries, "You were so close that time, Mika, just a bit more before we will be able to leave on our own!"

The girl had long white hair with black and dark brown feathers woven into it. Her eyes were a yellow colour, matching that of a hawk, a common feature in the clan.

"Oi! Asuka, we're going into Konoha and we're going to take you with us!"

Asuka turned to the person calling her. Both her older sister and brother stood on one side of the clearing.

Both of them were around the age of 16, both of them also had white hair and hawk-like eyes. The male had gray feathers on a necklace and one in his hair, his hair was hanging just around half way down his ears. The female had silvery feathers that were slightly blue also on a necklace but had more in her hair then her twin brother, her hair just a bit longer then her twin brother's. Neither of their avian partners could be seen but the three knew that they were in the trees.

Asuka blinked, looking slightly confused.

 _Why am I allowed to go into Konoha all of a sudden?_

Her sister, Shizuka, walked up to her, smiling, "Shouldn't you be happy? It's your first time going."

"But, why now?"

"Because you deserve to see outside of the compound." Her brother, Shun, said as his Black Winged Kite flapped down from the tree line to his arm that he held out.

"I have."

"Yeah, but only in the forest. Plus Mika can nearly fly so you need to get to know the surrounding area."

Asuka was about to open her mouth but her sister grabbed her hand and started to drag her away, leaving Mika to hop behind with the ocational hop and glide.

"Hey, Mika, look at this!" Asuka said as she held up a small glass bird, "It's so pretty."

Mika shifted and ruffled her feathers as she eyed up the shiny object from the perch that was Asuka's shoulder.

They were in the middle of a market that was taking place in Konoha. The two olders siblings were looking at a weapons stall not too far away, looking to restock on supplies.

"My, you have good eyes there dear. It was always one of my favourite trinkets." Asuka looked up at the store owner, an elderly lady, "Oh, you're a Takanashi, I haven't seen many of you in a while."

Asuka nodded, "We don't leave the compound much because of our traditions, but when we do we are always busy. In fact, it's my first day leaving the compound."

"Is it? Well, hope you are enjoying the village." The old lady then noticed Mika, "What a pretty bird you have there. Is she friendly?"

"She won't bite, I tought her not to bite nice people."

"That's sweet." She reached over and stroked the feathers on Mika's head, at the same time taking the small glass bird from the girls hands, "How can you be so sure that I'm nice."

"You don't look like you could be a bad person."

"There are plenty of people that don't look bad but really are." Placing the bird in a paper bag, she handed it back to the girl.

"But then, why would you give me this?"

"Think of it as a welcome gift."

A smile broke across the girls face, "Thank you!"

With that Asuka ran off to show her gift to her siblings.

But they weren't there when she got to the spot she last saw them.

No matter how much she looked around she couldn't find them. She even asked the man at the weapons stall but he said he hadn't seen which way they went then went back to serving his customer, a black haired guy and what looked like his younger brother.

Asuka nodded and walked away, tears starting to fill the corners of her eyes and threatening to fall.

Asuka sniffed and wiped away the remaining tears after cheering herself up, her glass gift now had its place in a small brown bag that hung over her shoulder and rested on her hip. She had wandered around and eventually ended up on the edge of what looked like a park.

There were kids playing around. One kid in particular caught Asuka's eye, a small blond boy wearing goggles on the top of his head and scar-like markings that looked like whiskers. Everytime he tried to play or talk to the other kids he was ignored, or sometimes insults were thrown.

Asuka definatly didn't like it when one of the groups decided to confront him directly.

"Why do you even bother coming here, no-one likes you. Just leave."

"Yeah, just go away."

They soon took it a step up and when Asuka saw one of them move forward, threatening to push the poor boy. Mika didn't like this either and caused Asuka to flinch when she shrieked, also getting the groups attention.

"Who's that?"

"I dunno."

"Why does she have that big bird?"

"Again, I dunno. Stop asking questions."

Asuka blinked and Mika shrieked again, this time quieter as if to tell Asuka to defend the boy, which she did.

"You shouldn't be so mean! I thought the people of Konoha were supposed to be nice." Asuka sighed, as if disapointed.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" On of the kids stepped forwards, a boy, and he looked like the leader of the group.

"It's not me to be worried about, it's her." She gestured to the unamused raptor sat on her shoulder, "She can do way more damage. I've seen her rip apart a large hare in under three minutes, and that was when she was still a chick."

One of the kids in the group gulped, intimidated by the large bird. Another looked at her talons then sharp beak, both would only grow more deadly as she ages seeing though she is still a fledgeling. She was actually a bit bigger then a normal adult of her species.

 **Anyway, I've put up the OC forms and current OC's on a forum, so just because the first chapter has gone doesn't mean I'm not accepting OC's. If you are going to give me an OC please check the OC list so that not everyone gives something like all female, or the same name.**


	3. Chapter 2

The two were sat under a tree, watching the other kids play around. Every now and then one of them would glance over at either Mika who was perched on a branch above them or the boy, with some of them wispering a few words to whoever was stood next to them. After explaining who she was and the fact she had lost her older siblings, she learned the boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki. The poor boy was an orphan and had pratically been bullied all his life and barely anyone had stood up for him before, so he was a little confused.

"So you don't live in Konoha but your clan is part of Konoha?"

"Yeah, I don't know why but it wasn't always like that, sometime before my parents were born we did use to have a compound in Konoha but there was some sort of incident. I don't know much father never told me and mother is always too busy with my younger sister."

"How many siblings do you even have?"

Asuka held up three fingers, "Only three, my two older siblings and my younger sister, Emi. I barely notice Shun and Shizuka much though because they're ninja so they are always out and my parents are always wanting me to train for me to become a ninja."

"Huh? But I've never seen you at the academy."

"That's one of my clans odd traditions, anyone who is either not trained enough or their partner bird cannot fly must not leave the compound without someone superior to us. But once our birds can fly we are technically classed as ninja and depending on our parents status in the clan we have to find our own homes. Although if we don't have enough skills or a quite young at the time we would have to join the academy to learn what we need to. Even then it's our own choice whether we go or not."

"Your clan is confusing."

Asuka laid back onto the grass, her hand messing with on of the black feathers in her hair, "It is, but I'm used to it. Infact this is my first time outside the compound."

Naruto also laid down, his head narrowly missing the tunk of the tree, "Really?"

Asuka nodded and they were silent for awhile until she decided to ask, "Say, Naruto, do you have any dreams? Mine's to be able to leave the compound and see the world."

"I want to become the Hokage! Then people would have to notice me, belive it!"

It was after that sentence that Asuka noticed that the blond seemed to have a bit of a verbal tick. And that he was rather loud.

She giggled, "That's quite a big dream, but I have a feeling it will come true."

Naruto either looked suprised that someone didn't reject his dream or happy the fact that she even asked, "Really? Everyone normally tells me to forget about it and that its stupid."

"Well then everyone is mean, no dream is stupid. Unless it's something like they want to become a unicorn or to destroy the world using the moon."

He was about to say something when two kites, of the bird kind, flew overhead. Asuka recognised them as Hikaru and Ayamu.

It wasn't long after the birds cawed before their owners showed up.

The twins walked over to them as Asuka and Naruto sat up, Shizuka looking more relieved than her brother.

"Asuka! We were looking everywhere for you!"

Shun was the first to notice the boy sat next to Asuka, "Well, I see you have made a new friend."

"Yeah! His name is Naruto."

"So YOU'RE Naruto. My team told me about you."

Said boy seemed to freeze, as if he was afraid they would turn on him.

Shun chuckled seeing this, "Don't worry, we don't judge people that quickly. You won't have us treating you like others do." Naruto relaxed.

Shizuka nodded before suddenly realising something, "Anyway, we better get you home, Asuka, before mother kills us for taking you without permission." Asuka looked disappointed after hearing this but the Shizuka said, "You will be able to see your friend another day."

"We may even bring him to the compound one day, father will most likely allow it."  
Both children now looked like there was a giant pile of free candy in front of them.

"Yes, but Shun, we would have to get the Hokage's permission for that. Unlike us, he can't just leave the village when he wants to."

"Ah, we can just get Ayumu and Hikaru to fly him there. He's not that big."

Unfortunately for Shun, Shizuka did not give up that easily and told him that they would go and talk to the Hokage when their teams were getting their next mission scrolls. So Asuka left Naruto after saying goodbye, apparently some guy name Iruka said that he would take Naruto for ramen later.  
On the way back, Shizuka gave both Shun and Asuka a lecture. Shun for not watching Asuka when he was told to, Asuka for not staying close enough and wandering away (which she was soon forgiven for as Shizuka rarely stayed made at her younger sisters for long.) Other then that Asuka spoke about what happened when they were separated but mostly spoke of Naruto and who he was, as well as asking questions on what Shun had heard from his team mates.

It was only when they got back that Asuka had realised that she didn't have her gift from the lady at the stall.

 **A/N: Ok I know, I said I would make this chapter extra long but I would find it easier doing that with the next chapter, plus this one, again, was to give more insight to the Takanashi.**

 **Comicon was awesome, I saw a pregnant Naruto (obviously a woman) and someone said it was Sasuke's (Ok, that was me, I was hyper at the moment and didn't think about what I was saying.) My friend went as Madoka from Madoka Magica, someone went as Maxie from Pokémon Ruby, and they both ended up with a gun at one point (another friend had to point out that it was an MK-47, she was the owner of the gun which was fake) so I can no longer take nearly any fandom the same way as well as the song "Bad Blood"... Ah, Comicon...**

 **Anyway, I have a link to the forum for this fanfic on my profile with has a form to submit OCs as well as the list of OCs. There is also a poll for whom will be paired with Asuka, if there will be a pairing.**


	4. Chapter 3

After the trip to Konoha, Asuka was even more determined to get out if the compound. Her parents weren't as happy at Asuka being taken out of the compund without permission so all three were punished, the twins having some of their earnings taken away and Asuka grounded to stay indoors for a week.

During the next year after that, Asuka was taken back to Konoha (with permission) to see her new friend many times. During that time she also met three other kids that were friends of Naruto. Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji and Inuzuka Kiba with his puppy Akamaru (whom Mika didn't seem to be a fan of.) Asuka also learned that Naruto skipped school, alot, which is why he was friends with the other three, as they skipped school together. He was often caught by his teacher Iruka-sensei, which Asuka had met once or twice. She had also passed her seventh birthday (which was when she found out she was the youngest of the lot by a few months.)

Asuka had started to train with Mika less when her parents told her that she wouldn't be able to fly properly until Asuka was around the age of 10-12, but still received lessons from her relatives.

Asuka was laid in her room reading through a pile of books at her side that one of her aunts had given her when Emi, Asuka's four year old sister toddled into the room.

"Asuka! Play with me!"

Emi was followed by a ball of fluff with a beak that was meant to be a brahminy kite. The girl had white hair decorated with golden-brown and black feathers and a small necklace with the same colours. One side of the girls face was covered with burn scars and the eye on that side was glazed over when it was opened, but the girl prefered to keep it closed. Emi had actualy lost her sight and hearing on one side of her head and a fire accident that also caused the scarring. The wound looked horrifying but did not bother the girl apart from a dull aching pain every now and then.

"Emi, not now. I need to read these."

"They look boring!" Emi walked closer and picked up a book before throwing it back down, "Aasuukaaa!"

At the same time, Emi's hatchling, Kohaku, squawked as if copying her partner.

Asuka tried to ignore the girl to atleast until the end of the section, but...

"Aaaaasssuuuukkkaaaa!"

Another long squawk from the bird, even one from Mika from being bored all day.

She sighed and put a piece of paper between the pages before putting the book down, "Fine. What do you want to play?"

Asuka knew what the toddler was going to say the moment she giggled at getting what she wanted.

The young girl pretended to think before opening her mouth and say one word, "Ninja!"

It wasn't long before the two girls were running around after eachother giggling and throwing fake weapons. Their two birds were also playing their own little games as, Mika flapped a distance off the ground and Kohaku tried to copy, only sending fluff flying everywhere.

When Emi stopped suddenly, Asuka nearly crashed into her.

"Asuka, whose that talking to daddy?" Emi said as she pointed over two figures talking to eachother.

Their father had grey-brown hair with darker feathers in similar places to his son's. A largely decorated necklace with the same coloured feathers and a few silver feather charms. On one of the perches that littered the halls of the Takanashi compound was sat a large proud looking harpy eagle by the name of Hideyoshi.

The guy talking to Hayato was a dark haired ninja and on closer inspection had a scar going across the bridge of his nose which Asuka instantly recognised.

"That's Naruto's teacher. I told you about him right?"

"It was, Iru... Iru..."

"Iruka."

"Yeah, him!" Emi nodded before running over, the brown ball of fluff close behind.

Both males looked at the small girl then her father looked at Asuka, "Ah, here she is now!"

"Father, why is Iruka-sensei here?"

"I called him here. It's about time our clan is remembered."

Iruka continued seeing Asuka's confused expression, "Every class has to spend a few nights in the forests for survival training. Hayato had the idea of doing it on the Takanashi grounds."

"I also want you to join them. Mainly incase they get lost and also because you need that sort of training too. Some of the other kids are going as well so you won't be the only one of us there."

Asuka nodded, "Oh, ok!"

As Iruka was about to open his mouth, a blur of orange practically tackled Asuka. This earned a startled squawk from Mika, who was caught up in the tumbling children, causing a few feathers to fly up into the air.

Asuka heard Iruka chuckle, "It appears Naruto has found us." He said as the two stood up.

"Asuka! You never told me that your home was so big!" Naruto said as he looked around with wide eyes.

"If you go and take Emi to your mother you can show your friend around while I talk to Iruka." Hayato said as he looked down at the children.

Asuka smiled and picked up a feather hairpiece that had fallen out, "Ok. Come on Emi, mother should be in her office."

After dropping off her sister, Asuka took Naruto on a tour of the compound. Although he didn't want to leave the aviary as he seemed to have grown fond of one of the chicks. He wanted to keep it but it had already bonded with someone of the clan. Asuka was able to temp him away with the promise of ramen and after telling him how much he would have to do to raise the chick.

 **A/N: Ok, I admit it. My muse for this story is nearly already gone. I have the ideas, just can't be bothered to write them down. After all this stuff of Asuka's childhood and when we get into canon storyline that's when it'll be likely to pick up. Until then, expect short chapters. Anyway, next chapter will hopefully be the whole camping thing. I asked a friend and she said that the Uchiha massacre thing should be before Asuka meets Sasuke (even though she's already seen him and doesn't know it) but what do you guys think?**

 **Review please! Reviews make me happy, me happy means I'm not in a grump.**

 **C'ya~**


	5. Chapter 4

The week following up to the trip passed quickly and Naruto pratically spent most of his time at the Takanashi compound, (a few occasions ended with either Iruka or Shizuka dragging him back to the academy. Much to Shizuka's dismay, Shun encouraged it) even when he was meant to be in class.

The only reason Hayato allowed this was because he felt sorry for Naruto. He knew what situation the boy was in.

The ones that were to join Asuka were two of the boys of the clan, Katsurou and Noburu. Asuka didn't get along greatly with Noburu as he had declared himself Asuka's rival, but apart from the odd fight and disagreement, they were ok. Katsurou was Noburu's best friend and was quite the shy boy, but like Noburu, he got along with nearly everyone of the clan. He was the one to stop them when Asuka and Noburu started to fight.

This was what was happening know.

And it was over something as simple as who was the better ninja in the Takanashi. Although it started out with something completely unrelated.

"Well, obviously it would be father. He is the head after all." Asuka stated.

"No way! It would be the woman across from us! She's scary! Have you heard what missions she's done!?"

Asuka shook her head at this, "Nope, Bai's just delusional. She's friendly but she has a mental disability because of her age and she thinks things have happened when they have not. Though I do not mean to seem mean."

Naruto, Katsurou, Kiba and Choji were watching the events unfold. Shikamaru had been but he walked off to find somewhere to sleep. Mika was sat on a low lying branch pestering Akamaru.

Iruka was also watching but he had to keep an eye on the rest of his class, meaning he could actually take action, he knew it would blow over soon anyway.

"She isn't! She has done all those things! She said she even wrestled a dragon before!"

"I'm sorry to rain on your parade, Noburu, but dragons don't exist. Even if they did, they don't around here." She gripped the bridge of her nose, "Plus, I have every member of the clan drilled into my mind. I know everyone's names, ages, their illnesses and disabilities! I even know what elements they are best at!"

Noburu blinked, "Why do you even need to know that?"

"Because I am the second daughter and third oldest of the Takanashi's head. If anything happens to both Shun and Shizuka, then I would become the head. Even Emi's going to be taught this when she gets older."

Noburu stepped forward to start shouting but Katsurou stopped him, "Um... That's enough Noburu. Iruka-Sensei wants to start."

Noburu opened his mouth to argue back but instead muttered something and walked away. Katsurou gave Asuka and apologetic smile before following after. Asuka just crossed her arms and watched the two leave before heading over to Iruka, Mika returning to her shoulder. Naruto and Kiba followed closely behind, Choji had gone to find Shikamaru.

Most of the things Iruka said, Asuka already knew. They were to be staying in the area for three nights and would have to find any resources they needed that they were not given, like food. (Unless you were someone like Choji who brought his own food.) If they could not find what they needed, so parents didn't complain, they were given it at the end of the day. They would also get tasks and a goal. Asuka, Noboru and Katsurou were there to help out in case anyone got lost, but they were also taking part.

"You'll be splitting into teams of three. Like when you get your own cells." Iruka said as he looked at a board with some paper, some of the kids looked excited and stepped closer to their friends.

"And don't think you'll get to choose. I've randomly selected your teams. This does not mean, however, that you have to stick with these people the entire time. You can team up with others and talk to whoever you wish outside the tasks."

There were a few frustrated sighs and complaints. Asuka also sighed, sad that she may not be with one of her friends, but she may also be paired with Noburu. At least it meant she would get to know other people.

When Iruka called out the teams, everyone, even if begrudgingly, got with who they were with. Unfortunatly, as she had thought, she wasn't with Naruto or any of the boys. No, she was with two boys called Aburame Shino, who was nice enough but was a little wary of Mika, and Uchiha Sasuke.

Asuka was not a fan of Sasuke. One, all the girls, with the exception of one or two, fussed over him like vultures to a fresh carcass, as Asuka thought. Two, she found him rude. She had tried speaking to him, but he just glared and looked away. Three, she had heard he had said a few things to Naruto before.

Asuka understood why Shino was wary. From what she had heard, the Aburame had always kept their distance from the Takanashi. Birds and bugs didn't go well together. It did not help that Asuka's clan housed a special species of bird whose favourite snack was stray Kikaichu beetles. Mika had eyed up the boy, but soon lost interest and after Asuka had reassured that Mika did not eat bugs, Shino relaxed somewhat.

The first task they had was to find a place to set up camp, which they all did together. Thn they had to set up their tents. If they hadn't brought their own, they'd have to share with one of the others that hadn't brought one. Sasuke tried to set up his on his one, but struggled.

Asuka watched as the Uchiha boy tried to set up his tent. Asuka and Shino had helped eachother with theirs, she had also managed to persuade a few of the boys to help. That meant they had finished and Shino had gone to get the next task from Iruka.

Sasuke practically growled as his tent fell over for the fourth time. Asuka sighed and walked over after settling down Mika on a low branch.

"You should ask for help." Asuka said to the boy as she started to help him set up, "This is a task for more than one person."

Sasuke looked up and glared at her, to which she just sighed again, "No. Go away."

Asuka just rolled her eyes but made no effort to leave. Even after a few complaints, she continued to help. After some time, Sasuke shut up and continued to put his tent up. It took not time at all for the two to put it up.

Asuka looked at Sasuke for a moment before starting to walk towards where Shino and a few others were talking to Iruka.

Their tasks after that was split between the groups. One half would find firewood and the other, food. Asuka's team were on food. She heard loud complaints from Naruto about being stuck with wood. He said it was boring, but he found anything boring that didn't have any sort of action or eating. With a few exceptions.

That was the first day of the trip.

 **A/N:** OMG, I'm soooo sorrryyyyy! I didn't mean to not update in, like, nearly a year... I got addicted to rping on a website. But after the exams I'm taking over the next three-four weeks, I'll hav a long time to myself with no classes or school. Then I'm going to Bishop Burton! I'm taking animal management, hopefully level three! I get to play with snakes and pygmy marmosets! AAAA! Oh, and my mum bought me an Akatsuki cloud design blanket. My excuse was because it matched the colour scheme of my bedroom XD

God, these chapters seem longer in Word...

Anyway. Enough of that. C'ya again, hopefully, soon! Review!


End file.
